


It Started With A Tie

by RenaJay



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaJay/pseuds/RenaJay
Summary: A tie on the doorknob leaves Ruby and Weiss with nothing to do.I don't know, I'm bad at this summary thing but it doesn't end the way you'd expect it to.





	It Started With A Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks once more to my Beta LightInside. She told me, not asked me that she was going to be my beta. I know better than to argue with this woman.

There it was. Swinging proudly in all of its red colored glory from the doorknob of their dorm room. Yang had stolen the tie right off Jaune’s neck the same day she admitted her feelings for Blake, and Blake ditto’d the sentiment. A loud bass driven beat was coming from within the depths of the shared bedroom, but it wasn’t quite loud enough to drown out Yang and Blake’s attempt at adding their own drum beat.

Weiss and Ruby stood outside of the door, staring intently at the tie. Ruby broke the silence.

“Well, what now?”

Weiss just let loose a long suffering sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers.

“I don’t know, Ruby. But my backpack is in there. Now I can’t study for Oobleck’s class!”

Ruby sniggered lightly

“Weiss, you’re already a month ahead of the reading, and class ends in five weeks, There isn’t anything else to study!”

The heiress turned her glare upon the team leader, who to her credit didn’t even flinch when greater men had withered.

“It’s exactly that type of attitude that brings us all down Ruby Rose!”

“All four of us are in the top five of our class, Weiss that doesn’t even make sense.”

Weiss’ shoulders drooped for half a second before she straightened up to her full height once more.

“And how else do you propose we stay there, when the other half of our team is wearing each other’s thighs as earmuffs everyday, and holding homework hostage?”

Ruby blanched a bit at the mental picture that Weiss had painted for her.

“Ew.”

Weiss sighed once more and turned on her heel to leave.

“Wait Weiss, where are you going?” Ruby called after her.

Weiss responded without looking back.

“To the library to do something productive with my time.”  
In a flash of rose petals, Ruby suddenly appeared in front of Weiss.

“Go on a walk with me.” She stated.

Weiss’ eyes widened a bit at the roadblock but narrowed almost immediately.

“No.” She said resolutely as she made a move to step around her team leader.

Ruby mirrored her partner’s movements to keep her in place. Her words coming out in a long winded rush.

“Please Weiss? it’s a nice day outside and I know this spot out by the creek that nobody goes to and you can see the sunset really well” Ruby began fidgeting with her fingers, a nervous habit that she had since she was a kid that didn’t go unnoticed by her team.

”And it’d be nice because we never spend time together outside of homework and so I don’t actually know if you even actually like me because we never talk and...uhhh….yeah…” Ruby’s chin dropped to her chest when she looked up to see cold blue eyes still staring at her.

“Uhmm….Never mind, I’ll see you later, Weiss.” And in another flash of petals she was gone, leaving a shell shocked Weiss in her wake.

Weiss turned to the direction Ruby had left in, and worried her lip between her teeth. Had she really been so cold as to make her team leader think she didn’t like her? Ruby was different. She could make Weiss smile with one sentence, and in the next minute make her slap her forehead with the palm of her hand in exasperation. Weiss wasn’t naive, she knew the fluttering in her stomach whenever the red-tipped brunette smiled wasn’t a coincidence. Ruby never made a big deal of her name. Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, the largest company in Atlas. To Ruby she was just Weiss, and Ruby was the only person who had ever made her feel like that was enough.

The white haired girl sighed heavily and began following the trail of petals to find Ruby.

 

-

Ruby sat on the grass at the base of the old Oak tree with her knees pulled up to her chest and her gaze fixed downwards. She had let her mouth get the best of her, allowing the word to spill out without thinking of the consequences. How could she be so stupid? All but asking Weiss on a date to watch the sunset. How was she supposed to take that? Ruby groaned and let her head fall to her raised knees with a slight thunk. She knew she had it bad. Weiss was simply the most beautiful person she’d ever seen. But it wasn’t just that. It was the way she held herself with confidence, her drive and determination to do her absolute best in all she did and often times becoming the best. It was the way she flowed on the battlefield, wielding her rapier with grace that flowed like a tide of water, and a deadliness to match. Ruby couldn’t help the way her heart sped when Weiss would throw a genuine smile her way, the one that made her look like she didn’t have the weight of her father’s expectations on her back. 

She sighed once more and lifted her head, letting it fall back to rest against the tree as she turned her gaze to the horizon. The sun would be setting soon, and this spot she had found was perfect for watching it. The creek split the forest wide, and the great Oak sat on a little panhandle made of its own roots and soil, allowing for an unobstructed view of the sky.

She sat in silence, lamenting her own stupidity when she heard footsteps approaching. While the little oasis wasn’t off of Beacon campus grounds, it was certainly far enough out of the way that nobody would randomly happen upon her.

Ruby stood in a flash, extending Crescent Rose to its full length. Sinking into her well worn battle stance, Ruby scanned for the intruder, only to be met with the sight of the object of her lamentation.

“Weiss?”

The fair haired girl in question stood with one arm clasped in the opposite hand, with her gaze set towards the ground.

“Hey Ruby, may I join you?”

Ruby straightened out of her stance and hit a series of buttons to stow her weapon. Glancing at the girl in front of her with uncertainty. She had never seen Weiss look this unsure of herself.

“Of course.”

Weiss moved to the base of the tree facing the sunset, but before she could sit down, Ruby’s arm was on her shoulder.

“Wait a sec.” She stated.

Weiss watched with confusion as Ruby removed her cape, and spread it down on the ground by the tree.

Understanding flooded Weiss, but before she could protest Ruby cut her off.

“It rained last night, the ground is still a bit wet. Plus, you’re wearing white.”

Weiss just nodded her head and sat on the cape, motioning for Ruby to join her. The girls sat in silence for a few moments, neither really sure what to say to the other.

“Ruby I….”

“Look Weiss…”

Both girls looked up at each other, Weiss motioned for Ruby to start.

“Weiss I’m sorry. I know I can be really annoying and awkward sometimes. You make me really nervous and I guess I don’t know how to handle it sometimes.” Ruby confessed. She went back to fidgeting with her fingertips again.

“The truth is…” Ruby paused and took in a deep breath, her expression painfully open and honest. “I admire you so much. Your drive and determination are incredible. You know what you want, so you go get it. That’s an amazing quality to have. You can be funny when you want to be and you’re so incredibly smart. You make me want to be a better leader and a better me. I like that you push me to be better instead of saying ‘you’re perfect as you are’ because that’s what everyone else says. You challenge me to constantly improve and I love it. 

Ruby took another deep breath to steel her nerves, and sought the gaze of bright blue eyes. It was now or never. “You’re also incredibly beautiful, your smile makes my heart beat so fast it feels like it may have stopped. I guess all of that’s to say, I like you Weiss, a lot.”

There it was. Finally out in the open, Weiss knew her feelings for her, and there was no going back. She flashed a small smile at the heiress, and waited.

Weiss searched the expectant silver eyes of her team leader, looking for any hint of a joke or a lie and found none. To say she was stunned would be a gross understatement. She wasn’t sure what she expected from the brunette, but it wasn’t this.

“Ruby…” she said with a touch of hesitation.

Ruby’s expression fell, eyes turned to the ground with a hint of tears behind them she made to stand up from the ground.

“I….I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said anything.” 

She was a step away from vanishing in another streak of petals when a hand gripped her wrist hard.

“Don’t you dare run away from me again Ruby Rose.” Weiss said with a flat fallen attempt at her usual haughtiness. 

Ruby glanced behind to find that Weiss had stood from the ground too. The hand on her wrist gently tugging her back to stand in front of the heiress. Weiss looked down at their hands together and briefly marveled at the contrast between her pale skin, and the sun darkened tone of Ruby’s arm. She ran her thumb over a small scar on the girl’s wrist.

“Ruby look, this is a bit scary for me.” Weiss looked crestfallen at the ground. “Everyone who has ever confessed ‘feelings’ for me wanted something from me. Money, fame, business contracts."

Before Ruby could protest she cut in quickly “I know that’s not the case with you.” The white haired girl sighed and pressed on. “You are the only person I have ever been around that cares about me for me. Not for my last name, my family’s money, or to get close to my father. The same goes for Yang and Blake but with you it’s different. I’ve never felt like I had to hide from you, and that’s something I’ve never had.” 

She raised her gaze to meet Ruby’s and moved her hand down so she could lace their fingers together.

“You’re special to me Ruby. So I guess that means that I like you too.”

Weiss watched as Ruby’s gaze moved from her face, to their joined hands and back to the horizon where the sun was sinking to give way for the moon. A massive grin slowly overtaking her delicate features.

“Does this mean we are on our first date?”

Weiss couldn’t help it, she rolled her eyes but the rare genuine smile shone brightly regardless.

“Only if you ask me properly, and we get to finish watching the sunset together.”

Ruby straightened out her features into a mock serious face. “Weiss Schnee, will you go on a date with me?”

Weiss gave their joined hands a squeeze. “It would be my pleasure Ruby Rose.”

Ruby guided them back to the cape on the ground and allowed the heiress to settle on the ground before joining her with a plop and took the soft delicate hand back in hers, lacing their fingers together once more. The heiress responded with a bright smile scooting closer and hesitantly resting her head on the brunette’s shoulder. 

Ruby glanced down at her new found girlfriend and her heart fluttered pleasantly in her chest at the sight. The orange sun reflected magnificently off pale skin, and contrasted with their heiress’ bright blue eyes to make it look as though flames danced behind ice. They enjoyed the view together in silence before Ruby perked up slightly.

“I wonder if Ren has a spare tie…”

Weiss let loose a very unlady like groan and slapped her palm against her forehead, face flushing a brilliant red while Ruby threw her head back in a deep laugh. 

Just what had she gotten herself into?

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, this is a bit more cliche than my last one. I swear I sat down to write another funny story but then my fingers wouldn't stop despite my brain's most adamant protests aaaanndd.....this is what came out of it. I am exploring my abilities as a writer a bit, so sometimes, cliche will have to do. Don't judge me.


End file.
